Win A Date With Channy!
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Tori Tosh is possibly the biggest fan of both Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe.So when she wins a contest to meet the couple, she's ecstatic. But when they get in a fight, Tori's left to pick up the pieces. Can she fix all that is Channy? Multi-chapter.


**Win A Lunch With Channy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **Tori Tosh is possibly the biggest fan of both Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. When a magazine contest gets her a chance to have lunch with the couple, she's ecstatic. But when they get in a fight, Tori is left to pick up the pieces. Can she save all that is Channy?

**A/N: So I was looking through a magazine and there was this contest that you could win a date with Matt Prokop, and I thought that maybe there was ones with couples. And then... well a lot of other stuff then I thought of this! Hope you like it!**

Tori Tosh looked through her mail.

There was a letter from Tween Weekly.

Her eyes lit up.

That was the magazine that held the contest that she entered.

She grabbed the envelope and rushed up to her room.

Once there she tore it open quickly.

_'Dear Victoria Tosh,_

_CONGRATULATIONS! You have been selected as the lucky winner to have a lunch with Hollywood's hottest couple, Channy!_

_Your flight will be paid for and we already have reservations to your hotel._

_You will leave the 23rd of this month and the lunch is set for the 26th._

_You will get to meet Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe in advance, but you mustn't expect too much of them._

_You may bring one guest._

_We are very excited and we hope that you have a great time._

_- Destiny Delongpre and the rest of the Tween Weekly Team'_

"Yes! Yes!" Tori squealed, jumping around her room.

The twenty third... that was a week from today.

She absolutely had to get packing.

This would be the best!

She looked at the large poster of Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper.

It said "Channy" on top.

She had won a date with Channy!

"What are you doing, shrimp?" Her brother, Van Dyke asked.

She hadn't noticed him arrive.

"I'm packing! I won a trip to go to Hollywood and have lunch with Channy!" Tori smiled.

"What is Channy?... Never mind. Mom wants you to set the table for dinner." He said, leaving quickly.

She would do anything, as long as she got to go on that trip.

"Eep!" She squealed, practically skipping out of her room.

_--x--_

"But Mom!" Tori yelled.

"No. You can't go on that trip alone and I have Jury Duty this week so I can't come with you. the only way you could go is if you could get your brother to-" Her mom said while washing the dishes.

Tori turned to Van Dyke and put on her sweetest smile.

"No." He yelled, smashing his potatoes with his fork.

"But-"

"No."

Tori walked over to her brother and spoke in a low voice. "If you go I'll give you thirty bucks."

"Fifty. And you do my laundry for the rest of the month." Van Dyke reasoned.

Tori really didn't want to touch his stinky uniforms and stuff, but this was bigger than that.

This was Channy!

"Fine." She said with an eye roll.

"Okay, Mom. I'll take her." Van Dyke said.

"Great. Well you two better go pack."

But they were already gone.

_--x--_

It was the twenty third.

Tori ran her fingers through her bright blond hair.

She looked at her piercing green eyes, and straightened don her dress.

It was dark pink and stopped mid-thigh.

She had red boots on that went up to her knees, and a pink knitted hat.

She grabbed her suitcases and her coat, fully pleased with her appearance, and exited the house.

She put her things in the trunk of the car and got in the back seat.

They drove to the airport closest to their house, where their tickets had been purchased, and got out, giving their mother a hug and taking their bags.

"Ten minutes to board if your on the flight to Los Angeles. Ten minutes." A nasally voice called through the intercom.

Tori looked at her older brother and they started walking.

They went through the luggage check and all the other stuff, and got on the plane.

After what seemed like hours, the plane took off.

Tori looked out the window.

Hello Hollywood.

**A/N: Worth carrying on?**

**I need your opinion please!**

**And yes, Van Dyke Tosh is from JONAS, I couldn't help myself :D**

**Well, please review!**

**-Ema Lee Lilac**


End file.
